FE:Awakening Alternate Future: Fall of the First Generation
by FlashxFlash
Summary: My take on what happens in Lucina's alternate timeline where the parents die.


**CHAPTER 1: LUCINA AND MORGAN**

Robin staggered through Ylisstol's doors, clutching her side and the sword at her waist. There was no time to waste.

"Mother?" a voice rang through the hall. Lucina dashed to her mother, filled with anticipation and confusion. "What happened to you? You're injured! We need to get you to a hea-"

"No, Lucina." Robin firmly grasped her daughter's arm and pulled her close. "There's something more important that you need to know." Robin knelt down, pulled off her hood, and presented her with Falchion.

"What-" Lucina stuttered. "Why do you have that? That's father's sword, Falchion, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Robin replied weakly. She could feel her strength slipping away from her, but she needed to hold on, if not for her own sake, for her daughter's sake. Robin reached out and took Lucina's hand, and placed the legendary sword in her arms. "But now, the sword is yours."

"Mother…" Lucina whispered, tears rolling down her face. "I… I don't understand. What happened?" She clutched the sword with both arms, too heavy for her to lift with just one.

"Lucina…" Robin sighed. "You may not understand today, but someday soon, you will understand. Your father bore many burdens, and today, those burdens pass to you. The weight of that sword is made of the pain of all of us, the Shepherds. You hold the weight of the past, and of the future, in your hands." Robin struggled for breath as she spoke.

"Your father fell in battle today. He breathed his last in my arms, as he defended this nation."

Horror gripped Lucina's face as tears began to fall from Robin's eyes.

"What… no… This can't be happening…" Lucina stumbled backwards, dropping Falchion from her arms. "I… I can't…"

"Lucina, dear," Robin whispered, voice choked with tears. "Wipe your tears, darling, and know that your father loved you very much, so much that he entrusted you with this sword." Robin picked the sword up and handed it to Lucina, which she reluctantly accepted. "You are the Exalt, Lucina. You bear the hope of our people, and you will never falter, so long as you remember the sacrifices of those who came before you. Your father was a symbol of strength, who inspired all those around him to do great things. Your aunt, Emmeryn, was a symbol of peace, who brought hope to the entire nation when it was in its darkest time. You must never look back, and continue forward, no matter how hard it becomes."

"But," Lucina whispered, "I don't know if I have the strength to go on."

"Have faith, Lucina," Robin smiled as she pat her daughter on the head. "You will never be alone. The strength of your companions will be with you for as long as you continue down this path."

"What about you, mother?" Lucina asked. "Will you be there to guide me?"

Robin took her hand off Lucina's head. She looked to the ceiling, the smile on her face replaced with a solemness that Lucina would never forget.

"My strategies were not enough. I let my people, I let Chrom down. There is much for which I must atone. And I'm afraid that time has come sooner than I had anticipated." Robin laughed a dry, dying laugh. "I was wrong, to the end, it seems…"

Lucina cried out.

Robin collapsed.

"Healer! Someone! I need a healer! Please! Anyone…!" Lucina's voice died away as it was replaced by her cries, sobbing and wailing.

"My daughter, be strong," Robin whispered weakly. "In a day soon to pass, you will see the truth of today. As for me, I cannot accompany you on your journey. Your father is calling me, and I'm afraid I must go to him."

"I'm coming with you…!" Lucina cried. "I don't wanna be apart from either of you!"

"Lucina, you must stay…" Robin sighed. She could feel her life slipping out of her grasp, as Chrom's voice called to her. "You must be here to correct our mistakes." She lifted up her arm with the last of her strength and touched Lucina's face. "I know you can do it. The brand in your left eye proves that the strength that you need lies within you."

"Mom? What's going on!?" Morgan had walked into the room. Seeing the scene, he immediately rushed over and knelt beside Robin and Lucina.

"Morgan... You must accompany your sister, and help her. She will one day be ready to tell the story of what happened today, but right now is not that time. Do not falter in your steps, for you are ready to lead all that look up to you in the right way. I only pray that you do not make my mistakes," chuckled Robin, sighing contentedly.

There was a banging on the door.

"My time approaches," said Robin. "Lucina, Morgan… do not despair. This will not be the last time you feel loss. I will never be apart from you, so long as you two walk the path of myself and your father. You two now bear the burden of ages on you. May you two discover the truth of this world, and bring to light that which was covered in darkness…"

"Mom! No! Mom!" Morgan cried out. Lucina just sat quietly, tears streaming down her face and onto the floor.

The doors bursted open as Robin breathed her last, in Lucina's arms.

Risen streamed through the door.

Lucina looked up in despair. "There's no way we're getting out of here Morgan… Let's just be with mother for-"

"Screw that!"

Lucina looked up at her brother in surprise. His face was angry, determined, and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not gonna let mom's sacrifice mean nothing! Get up sis, we're getting out of here!" Morgan shouted defiantly.

"But how? We're trapped in by Risen!" Lucina exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm getting us out of here even if you don't want to." Morgan noticed a lump in Robin's cloak. He reached into it and pulled out a pale teal book. The cover had a note on it. Morgan removed the note and read:

Morgan, by the time you read this, I will most likely be gone. In fact, I most likely have just passed. Do not fear, for you have what it takes to be Ylisse's greatest tactician, even greater than I ever was. I entrust this tome to you, the Book of Naga. Use it only for good, and rise up against the darkness that stands against you. Signed, your mother, who always loved you.

P.S. I'll always be a better tactician than you, you little runt.

Morgan raised his arm and pointed at the horde of Risen standing in his way tears streaming down his face.

"Grant me the power of the divines! Naga, I call upon your might!"

A light shone throughout the hall, and the Risen fell, a sea of bodies on the floor.

"Come on sis, let's do this. For mom and dad."

Lucina arose and put her hand on Falchion.

"Father, I may not have your strength. Aunt Emmeryn, I may not have your wisdom and peace. However, I am my own woman and I will stand for Ylisse."

Lucina fastened the sword to her belt, and drew it, a pale light shining from the blade's center.

"Let's go, Morgan."

She rushed forward.


End file.
